Operation: Vain Avalon
by Weirdo94
Summary: Hours of battle have passed, countless lives lost. Now it all comes down to this... Shadow vs Scourge one-off. Rated M for blood, language, and a rather violent and detailed death.


After a streak of terrible laziness (Me being lazy...what a stretch...) I figured I'd convert, slap a spiffy sounding name on, and upload a widdle fight scene from a dead RP for everyone to gawk at and the like. It's just a one-off so don't expect any more on it than you see here, just bloody violent cases of big headed anthropomorphic hedgehogs going all homicidal on each other.

* * *

Alone from the wars that raged on outside, two fighters were at a standoff deep inside the sole base of a small, yet powerful band of renegades whom normally resided in a dimension not of their own. A group which planned to overthrow GUN with the height of their strength. The grueling brawl had worked its way throughout the facilities and was currently inside the storage area, where among the usual ordinance were large, steel barrels of a crude bio-weapon, a simple acid which they had planned to drop upon their foes in a carpet bombing sweep via a small army of private, and even homemade aircraft.

One of these two warriors was a bio-engineered hedgehog by the name of Shadow, who by this time had already taken his fair share of injuries. His weapons, a pair of highly personalized handguns, had run dry on ammo and were now sheathed, this reduced him into using nothing but hand to hand combat. Aside from a variety of small areas of torn flesh spread out upon his body, the hedgehog carried two areas of noticeable injury.

The first of these two spots of trauma were on his left side, a large incision from the cold sting of a dagger which had dug its way deep into the living weapon's ribcage. His gloved hand was clamped tightly around this dangerous wound, trying to slow the spill of his crimson blood as it slipped through his fingers, trickling downward where it would stain the tattered, peeling finish upon the titanium boots he wore upon his feet.

Also visible as the latter of these two regions of harm were the numerous signs of heavy pounding he had taken to the face. First and foremost was the large swelling around Shadow's right eye. One could even barely notice the slight tones of blue and purple on the bulbous, destroyed flesh underneath the dark ebony strands of fur that coated him, as he forced his eyelid to remain unenclosed...or at least halfway such.

It was also worth mentioning that the lifeform bore a reasonable amount of damage to his nose, resulting in a minuscule trail of fluid which slid down his chin and was eventually soaked by the bleached growth of fur cropping from his upper chest. The combination of these damages were no doubt causing the agent a great deal of pain. His teeth, which he openly bore, showcasing the fangs that were normally hidden inside his jaw, were clenched tightly against each other as a result the agony from he was placed under due to his wounds.

Directly across from Shadow stood yet another hedgehog who grasped a blood-soaked switchblade tightly in his right hand. This one was of a bright green tone and bore an odd resemblance to the one his opponent referred to as "Faker" The only differences other then his change in hue that set them apart, however, were a slick, black leather jacket, a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses that would make reading his eye movements nigh impossible, and a large trio of scars running across his abdomen as if some large beast once attempted to have its way with him.

This...was Scourge, a being with the knowledge to travel between the very fabric of dimensions and carry with him a hunger for power and territory, a greed of which had already ravaged his own plane inside the crevices of space and time, and a greed which threatened to destroy this one, as well. Now, it seemed as if the tides of fortune were against the rebellious dictator as his armies were falling steadily against the remaining might of Roes and he had taken his own fair share of injury at the hands of the Ultimate Lifeform from this long and winding duel.

There were spots of dark, leather-like eschar, cracked and seeping with a dark, ashen-like blood on the doppelganger's throat, jaw, and upper chest from the lick of flames against them, likely from a creative use of his adversary's footwear, of which contained the ability to erupt fire from the soles as a form of transportation.

More noticeable was the large gash running up the center of his torso, appearing as if it was stricken by a buzzsaw. This was not far from the truth, however, as the damage was done by the all so familiar spindash technique, a move favored by creatures of this species. The slice was straight and clean for the most part, though it managed to tear along part of Scourge's old scars, as well, leaving a mark as if crossing the t three separate times on these lacerations.

Despite the sharp forces of the attack, the blunt trauma would also prove to have done some damage to the green hedgehog, as heavy internal bruising to the stomach and ribs were causing blood to flow from the corner of his maw. Even so, it seemed he would try and fib over his physical condition, forcing the same cocky grin that was often found upon this one's expression, but under closer inspection, it would be obvious that he was in a great deal of suffering, as his face would twinge slightly at a constant rate every time a jolt of pain was shot up his nerves.

Finally, after what felt like an eternal silent standoff, the dark and crimson creation of war would break the unnerving hush. "Tell me...why do you even persist? Even if by some miracle you manage to defeat me, your forces are being reduced no nothing as we speak. Face it Scourge, you've lost...For both of our interests, I suggest you surrender...now."

The tyrant showed no signs of cooperating, though, giving a devilish snicker in response. "Get your head out your ass, already!...I'm not the only one tired of your...your goodie two shoes bullshit!...All I need to do is...find another bunch of stupid peons...that hate you pricks enough...and we get to have this little game...all...over...again." As if there weren't enough, his voice would become another evident sign of injury, the hedgehog constantly pausing to give himself a chance to catch his breath.

Shadow reacted by folding his free arm with the other, shaking his head in disapproval before undoing this pose. "Did you learn to become so blatantly ignorant on your own or were your parents simply unfit for breeding, as I don't think you're wrapping your mind around the situation very well. You're not going to escape, I don't plan to let you live long enough" The agent knew that even though this was partially a lie, it was always advantageous to avoid informing your opponent that they are to be taken alive, just to make them sweat.

But not only did Scourge remain unphased by these threats, he also had a plan of his own for this prompt mind game, relying on the tactic of infuriating his foe to hopefully open a weakness. "Hah! At least I had parents!...I saw the notes on you...you little lab rat!...Made by a fat man...and an alien with a vagina for a face!...The freaky sex that made you must have been nasty!

This verbal assault was simply brushed off by the ULF, who let out a "Hmph!" in defiance. "Yes, you had a mother, how nice. We can only assume she held another relation to your father...far before they were married." He then went out on a limb, noticing the way the green doppelganger mentioned these family members in past tense. "They must have died valiantly from their incest."

In delivering his scathing words, this hedgehog inadvertently exposed his own weak spot and was left in a furious silence as his eye twitched and his hands were curled into fists. "You son of a..." Scourge didn't even finish this before charging at his adversary in a blind rage with his small blade held in front of him, aimed for Shadow's throat.

The experiment now saw his opening to play matador, leaping to the side to perform a spinning kick with a 540 degree spin aimed at the back of his opposition's head as he ran past, launching him foward at a slightly downward angle.

The blow was at a perfect angle to send tyrant facefirst into one of the steel canisters holding his acidic ammunition with a skull-cracking bang. What neither of them expected, however, was for the device to give way, cracking open as Scourge collided with it, trapping the frontal half of his head inside with the venomous compound

Needless to say, it was an excruciatingly painful experience as the solvent ate away relentlessly at the hedgehog, sparing it's owner none to the damage it was intended to do. All he could do was flail helplessly, pushing against the barrel with his hands to desperately try and force himself out. The screams which he attempted to exert to make it more bearable would only do the opposite, allowing the substance to make it's way inside the mouth and even in trace amounts down the throat, causing yet more agonizing mutilation.

By the time he finally pushed himself free, Scourge was rendered mute due to the damage to his tongue, only able to make heaving gasps for oxygen as he ran several steps rearward before falling on his back, away from the disastrous weapon...but alas, the damage had already been done. His eyes were redshot, the whites now carmine with blood; the skin upon his face, while somehow still there, was loose and sagging as blood bubbled from every imaginable area; and his entire body shook furiously from spasms caused by the surge of excruciating torment to his nervous system.

It wasn't long before panic set in with it's deepest stages of madness and he began to claw wildly at his own face. In a disgusting surprise, the flesh peeled straight from the bone like a tender ham, only strands hanging on now. Somehow, though, the tyrant continued to live, squirming relentlessly as his senses were assaulted by nothing but unending suffering.

Shadow knew that if he weren't to act fast, his target would be dead, thus resulting in a failure of his mission. The first action he took would be to pull out a small comm device, switching it on before speaking into it. "The target is subdued, I repeat, Scourge is subdued and awaiting pickup. I suggest sending medical crews as well, his condition is severe at best." Putting the device away, he then reached for a small roll of bandages and approached the fellow hedgehog.

Due to the flailing, the agent had to hold Scourge still by his throat. It mattered none that this would irritate the sore, burn-covered flesh that was there. The goal was to simply keep him alive, the pain that was experienced by his foe was simply unimportant to this final goal. With a quick hand, he began wrapping the entire face, practically mummifying it to keep any more blood from spilling. After this was completed, all he could do was wait.

While these bandages stopped the bleeding, they were unable to stop the lessened amounts of acid that remained on his skull from eating through the bone as medics were dispatching to the scene. By the time they had finally arrived, it was too late. Removing the bandages only gave sight to the horror within, the liquefied remains of Scourge's skull and brain pouring from the bowl-like crevice which the largest surviving portion of the cranium was left as.

The hideous river of blood, spinal fluid, and melted bone would flow freely across the flooring, carrying with it small portions of the brain which were not completely dissolved like a macabre series of rafts traveling down a grotesque stream. It went without saying that Scourge was dead and it would come as a relief to him, more then anything, to simply be freed from the torment he had experienced in his final moments of life.

---

In the confines of one of the many bases the Guardian Unit of Nations held, two figures stepped casually through a long, featureless hall. One was the experiment, Shadow, as the other was a grunt from the same service of duty, who at the moment seemed rather sick in the stomach, stopping against a wall as he held his gut. The hedgehog simply turned his head back in response, sight towards the recruit with a smirk as he said, "Now do you understand why they don't trust me to take live prisoners anymore?"


End file.
